


The Dreamland Concert

by Amisbro



Series: The New UtaPri Universe [5]
Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Amusement Park, Budding Love, Concert, EijiHaru, F/M, Gen, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: HEAVENS gets a much needed day off after all kinds of havoc from the prior week!  What happens though when they get to go to an Amusement park and they meet up with some other units in the idol industry?  A very shocking surprise that you kind of have to read about





	The Dreamland Concert

There are few times when Joshua can be surprised by people…what Shion told him was actually a surprised and what Eiji said to back him up shocked him even more! This was certainly an even that even HE couldn’t foresee coming

What happened? Alright let’s set this up and we’ll explain the story

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

_3 days earlier_

It had been a day since Joshua and Shion returned home from their “unexpected detour” and both Shion and Joshua apologized for not actually getting a hold of the other members but Joshua explained also that the people they were with were friends of his and that they were in good hands. Eiichi was fine with this but he mentioned that he did want to meet these people in due time. Joshua was fine with this as was Shion but for now they wanted to put any and all events that occurred behind them if they could. Everyone agreed to do as requested and at least for the day the practice was cancelled. This didn’t mean though that things weren’t going to be taking place.

Despite the events of the prior day Shion still wanted to go see Camus and at least talk to him about everything and Joshua was fine with that and asked if anyone else wanted to go talk to their respective Seniors to try and get their mind off of things.

The one to take such an offer was, in fact, Eiji Ootori!

“I’d like to go with you today Curtis-Senpai. I need to go and check on Haruka to see if she is okay after the events of a few weeks ago anyways.” Eiji explained and Joshua was fine with this. He knew that Haruka was going to be working with QUARTET NIGHT anyways so this would kill a few birds with one stone.

“Any other takers or are you guys staying in today? You don’t have practice so sitting around doing nothing might not be the best thing for you unless Nagi plans on kicking everyone’s butt in Mario Kart again!” Joshua said with a wink and the child prodigy smiled but shook his head

“Nah I’m fine on that for a little bit Joshua. I DID promise Kira a match at Chess though so that will take a good bit of the day for sure and I think Yamato is going to the track to work on his cardio. We’re working on things here so you guys go ahead and have fun!” Nagi cheerfully exclaimed and Joshua nodded as he, Shion and Eiji went to go the QN’s place to see how their Senpais were doing after the “Easter Debacle”.

_A little while later_

“So you are just about ready to declare ‘war’ on that company Boss Man? Why do I get the feeling this isn’t going to end well?” Joshua asked alarmed as he had heard a very boisterous declaration from Camus whom was STILL miffed about what happened on Easter Sunday

“Alright I guess that WAS a little strong but how dare that company send people to come take you from us? Look we know your deal and we respect it and its why WE don’t press you to sign with Shining because we know there are things that happened between you two in the past that not many do! One of these days I’m gonna go and lay down the law on my own to them but right now we got them off our backs. As it is we are doing what we agreed to and helping out your friends because they deserve to be put at the same level as ourselves and STARISH and right now that’s a ways off but we WILL help you out! As the Count of the Silk Palace its my job to serve me people to the best of my ability but that also means I help those in need outside of that jurisdiction too! This means helping you and HEAVENS get where you want to go and I hope we can do it quickly but efficiently because as we all know…” Camus was stopped as Shion finished his Seniors thought

“Rome wasn’t built in a day…correct Senpai?” Shion asked and Camus nodded. He might have just started working with Shion but the reality was they were starting to get on a wavelength that was pretty scary because there were times that it seemed that Shion could actually read the thoughts that Camus had and vice versa. Reiji and Eiji on the other hand didn’t have THAT KIND of rapport but they did have something going on that was very much interesting for sure!

“How have you been doing with your training and such kiddo? Everything going well with your vocal and dance training I gave you recently?” Reiji asked and Eiji nodded but he also hadn’t told him about his recent development with Nanami and he wanted to TRY and keep that as close to being on the down low as possible as they could because…well they weren’t sure how anyone in the QN would take it. Tokiya kind of knew but he was really good at keeping his mouth shut and they were thankful for that!

“Everything’s been going well! Joshua and I have been working at it together and Van has been helping in his own way too. Apparently from what we know he has a very unique level of dance training that he got over the years from working with another unit back in the day. Shockingly we can’t find footage of it on Nicovideo which is where he said it would be…kind of a bummer.” Eiji explained and this caught Ranmaru off guard!

“Wait…Van was in another unit before HEAVENS? This is news to us because we always thought he was just with HEAVENS all this time! Joshua did you know about this? You do the research on the new members right?” Ran asked and Joshua nodded but also adjusted his glasses before speaking

“I know that Van was asked to join another Agency back before Raging recruited him but to say the least…his style was a bit too odd for them at that time. It’s a shame too because I think you saw it at some concerts I have done with him in the past and it’s a very vibrant one. I don’t know what exactly what they wanted but the Unit that they got together at this other agency are a bunch of good people. I am actually on VERY good terms with their A&R person and if all goes well I might be able to get ahold of them so we can meet up because I have tickets to go to ‘Dreamland’ this weekend and I wanted to see who was available to go.” Joshua explained and sadly there were members of the QN that had a prior engagement which Joshua understood. He DID want someone to go with him because he didn’t want to go alone and this is where he HOPED HEAVENS would come in (plus he heard that Nagi was a sucker for coasters). He just had to wait and find out when they got home.

“OOOH I JUST REMEMEBRED” Joshua started with a level excitement that most never see in him unless its about something mildly trivial or it’s a legit piece of business “Doesn’t Nanami have off that day? Maybe she can come and if the A&R person from this other Agency comes they can meet up…that’d be cool! I ALSO just remembered that I think I read some friends of mine would be there performing too! If she’s got a clear schedule then we can see if she is available to go that day.” Joshua explained and as luck would have it when he checked Nanami’s schedule she was going to be clear on that day at least up until 9 PM. Then she had to excuse herself because you know…she had business to attend to!

Business was picking up!

_The next day_

“Hey Curtis-San!” Haruka exclaimed happily as she saw Joshua enter the Agency for one of his rare appearances. Joshua is usually so busy when it comes to HEAVENS that he they almost never get a chance to talk which is something that Joshua noted and its something that he himself would tell you he wasn’t entirely proud of!

“Well hello Ms. Nanami. How are things going with you and STARISH?” Joshua asked in a brief matter of fact tone but Nanami knew why but she was still glad that he asked. There WERE those that, when it came to STARISH despite their level of popularity still weren’t sold on the group which was shocking to say the least!

“Honestly…its been a bit tricky getting them booked. You would think that with them it would be a bit easier now but some places still don’t want to book them. I don’t know if it’s a political thing or what?” Nanami mused and Joshua kind of had his finger on the political spectrum of how things were working not just in Japan but worldwide and he was worried about how things were going to work IF they were to ever try and crack certain markets and not the least of which was going to be the North American market. Josh KIND OF had an in when it came to Canada but that was there…what about a country like the US?

“We’ll work on that together friend. Right now the best thing to is try to focus on what we have here and maybe the other Asian markets and countries in the west and then we can focus on North America later.” Joshua suggested and Haruka liked that plan. They might work at different agencies now but they wanted to do what they could to help each other since the political climate in and out of music was starting to change…and not for the better!

“Is there something else I can help you with today Curtis-San?” Nanami asked and this is where Joshua knew that he had to ask but he had to try to NOT let on that it was partly for Eiji but we know how a woman’s intuition can be and when it comes to Nanami she is one and a million and that’s a scary thing.

“Well my friend…if you are free for a little bit this weekend would you be able to come on an outing with HEAVENS? It might do you some good to get away from work for a little while because what’s that expression: All work and no play can make one a dull boy…or in your case girl?” Joshua asked and Nanami smiled and Josh knows that one is the one she usually gives when you are about to get struck down…but not today!

“I think that would actually be a very good idea actually. I’ve been kind of stressed with trying to get STARISH booked so that could do me some good. Is Eiji-san going to be there?” Nanami asked and Josh had that look on his face that one would have when you get your hand stuck in a cookie jar!

“I am almost positive HE will be but I don’t know about any others. I would like the whole group to come but well we don’t know how things are going to go with their practices and so forth. I think they have off until next week but its up in the air until I can get confirmation who is going to the park…ever hear of ‘Dreamland’?” Joshua asked and when Haruka heard that her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree!

“OH MY…I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!” Haruka exclaimed and Joshua chuckled at her excitement.

“I’m glad to hear that. It just so happens that I have a few tickets to go to the park and I hear there might be a big concert going on there. I dunno who all is going to be there but there might be a few units from other Agencies and I heard a surprise one from Shining…I think I know the one but we’ll see. Its supposed to be a night concert if I remember right is that correct?” Joshua asked Nanami and she nodded. This explained why the schedule said she had to be go by 9 PM but as it turned out that was when her “Unit” was going on stage. She actually had to be done by 7 PM to get them ready. Joshua understood this and promised that everything would be done and over with by that time and she agreed to go.

Little did they know EXACTLY how much FUN it was going to be!

_The day of the trip_

“Alright boys are we ready?!” Joshua hollered back and out came Eiichi and the rest of HEAVENS as they made their way into the family area.

“Ready, willing and able Curtis-San!” Eiichi replied as the crew all nodded in unison. Today was going to be a very special day for them because you see they were getting to go to one of the few parks that the Ootoris never got to go to as kids and that was a shame. The reason wasn’t because they didn’t want to…far from it but rather because Raging was a bigger jerk than most knew about and made them put the business before their own happiness. When Joshua heard about this he was beyond furious but at the same time he was in a weird way understanding about his kids wanting to be the best they can be…he just had REALLY messed up practices.

Yamato actually told Joshua as they were getting in the van that he wanted to see this place himself but he knew that that would have involved his brother and things at the time…well they weren’t the best but he was hoping that eventually they would get better and the two could actually have a day like this together.

Shion was an interesting case not because of any of the above reasons but, as Joshua learned through their experiences, he gets a little anxious being in crowds like this. Its something that he hasn’t learned to properly control yet but he hoped that with his and Nagi’s help that wouldn’t be an issue. Joshua gave his word that he wouldn’t make him do anything he didn’t want to and Nagi also promised to give his support.

Kira well…he was on a “Bunny Plush Hunt” and he wanted to get as many as he could for HEAVENS but he also wanted to get a couple for QUARTET NIGHT and even Masa! When Joshua explained to him how hard that was going to be Eiichi explained that Kira’s luck is RIDICULOUS on games of chance! He didn’t know how or why but he knew that Kira was so good that no matter how some games were rigged (as park games can be) Kira finds a way to win them. There was an interesting story about how Kira won 3 can games and the runner of the game almost refused to give him the prizes until his dad showed up and it was on then!

Van was interested in the trip for a different reason!

When Joshua explained about the trip to Van he was all for going but apparently one of the units that he tried out for in the past was going to be there and he wanted to catch up with them. It also happened to be one of the groups that Joshua and Haruka both knew the A&R person for and that made things REALLY INTERESTING because if this was the group that Josh was thinking of then it was going to be really fun…especially considering how friendly he actually was with at least one of the members!

When they got to the “Dreamland” park it was as Joshua thought: A huge sprawling place that as going to be packed and he could already sense Shion was starting to have his anxiety flare up but Joshua reached back and grabbed his hand and gave a firm but gentle squeeze and whispered to him that it would be okay and that he would be with him the whole time…he didn’t break that promise either!

As the crew was deciding on what they wanted to do Joshua spotted Haruka over by one of the main entrances of the park and walked over to her with Shion and when he found her he also found the person that they knew standing with her.

“Ms. Sumisora!” Joshua called out as he walked over to Haruka and Tsubasa with the most pleasant of expressions “Its so nice to see you. Are you here for the ‘Dreamland Concert’ tonight?” Joshua asked and Tsubasa nodded

“Hello Joshua and yes I am! You remember MooNs right? Well they got booked to work the Evening concert tonight with a group from Valentine records…oh shoot what are they called again?” Tsubasa asked as she tried to rack her brain thinking of the group

“OOH GalStan? Yeah I know them well from working with them last Summer in the concert at the EOS concert. It is what many also call in the sport of ‘Stride’ as the ‘The Royal Stride’ because it was in fact the FINAL time that I was to run in that sport ever again ALTHOUGH if I can get a good bunch of athletes together between the Agencies I currently work with we might have us a team because we got some good people here too!” Joshua told Tsubasa with such glee that she actually got excited when she heard that!

“THAT’S RIGHT! I remember reading about that on the bus with THRIVE at the time and we were so happy when you got to do the run one more time because we know how good an athlete you are and we also know that you are one of the top performers in the music industry today as well…so much so that is it true about what happened with you and Tsukino?” Tsubasa asked but that got squelched quickly by Haruka when she explained that “Circumstances are not optimal for that at this time” and Tsubasa got it.

“Oh silly me! Tsubasa I would like you to meet Shion Amakusa of HEAVENS. Shion this is Tsubasa. Would you do the honors of properly greeting her?” Joshua gently asked and Shion at first was a little hesitant but he could tell she meant no harm and politely shook her hand and bowed at the very least. Tsubasa sort of understood that he was a very shy person around people not with HEAVENS already so she took that as did everyone else.

“OOOH I almost forgot…Is Mikado here yet? I needed to see him about a figurine that Eiichi wanted me to get for him.” Joshua said as he looked around and found the Megane Otaku at one of the ring toss games and walked over to him with Shion in tow. This one was a little more challenging because Joshua already knew his aura might actually clash with Shion so he had to be a little more careful with him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Sekimura and how are we today?” Joshua asked as another ring clinked on one of the bottles

“It would be going a LITTLE better if I hadn’t just gone 0-10 on these rings…were you ever good at this game Joshua?” Mikado asked and Joshua nodded. Kira was the MOST proficient of the crew but Joshua was no slouch either…matter of fact in a “Winter Horseshoe Showdown” Joshua and Kira had Joshua tied the pianist with three ringers a piece! On any good day though Kira would have killed him but I digress!

Joshua paid for a few rings and took his spot at the ring toss and nailed all of his rings on the toss which was good because he needed to get all of them to make sure he got one of the plushies and believe it or not they had the color that represented Cecil there and he could get either a small, medium or large! When he asked Shion which he wanted he told him the small one but the guy that ran the stand was so impressed he gave Joshua all three of them which made him happy because that meant if he wanted to he could give one to Cecil too! Mikado awestruck at what Joshua accomplished didn’t even ASK what Joshua wanted but showed him the figurine and gave it to him on the spot!

“You serious? I know it’s a prize possession of yours and I didn’t know if you wanted to even THINK about parting with it. You sure this is fine with you?” Joshua asked and Mikado nodded.

“For someone as skilled as you Joshua it’s the least I can do…well that and ask POLITELY if you would like to help out with Kodou Ambitious tonight. I know you are loyal to Raging and we respect that but it would just be one song and I know its one you are a huge fan of.” Mikado explained and Joshua looked over at Shion whom actually looked like he was very much approving of this. Mikado wasn’t as much of a “hyper aura” as he feared but Joshua kind of had an idea why when he knew that Tsubasa was going to be there. Tsubasa must have already told him to be a bit more chill than usual because of Shion’s situation and Mikado did…matter of fact knowing how hot it was (and Shion forgot to bring a hat) Mikado had a spare hat like the one he likes to wear when he goes out and gently placed that on the Star Child’s head…you never saw a kid so happy that he almost glomped him like he would Nagi but he learned from before and didn’t but he did thank him even if it was in his typical “Shion Language” but Joshua explained that was his way of saying “thank you” and Mikado smiled.

Now…how were Eiji and Haru doing?

Actually…not bad!

After Tsubasa and Haruka parted ways Haru sought out Eiji and the two went to a concession stand and got a nice Hot Dog and a soda for a change! Because of hanging around Camus a lot (much like Joshua) she ends up with a lot of tea and sweets! Now a hot dog and a soda ISN’T the best thing for you but to say the least it was a refreshing change and it was more fun because they were sitting under an umbrella enjoying their lunch so Joshua left them alone for a little bit…he did do a cursory check to see if a certain STARISH member was lurking in the area because, even if Tokiya WAS accepting of these two starting their relationship, he still did kind of wish it was HIM but Joshua kind of got that…at the same time they both wanted Eiji to be happy and after the mess that Raging caused he wanted to see this go well for them!

Eiichi on the other hand got a REAL SURPRISE!

“Ootori-San!” Came the voice of a red headed idol that Joshua couldn’t place at first but Shion actually recognized her from a magazine he saw when they were in the Loft.

“Is that Ms. Shibuya? She is stunning isn’t she?” Amakusa asked and Joshua nodded in agreement but the thing that he “kind of” wanted to know was…what was up with her and Eiichi?!

“Ms. Shibuya its so nice to see you here. Are you here on work or are you here as a visitor to the park today?” Eiichi asked and the red headed starlet smiled sweetly before responding

“Well I was in the area because I was going to work tonight at a venue not far from here and I happened to hear through the grapevine that you would be here with the rest of HEAVENS. Are you enjoying your day at the park?” Shibuya asked and Eiichi nodded. The conversation went on like this for a little while but what they didn’t know was that some “prying eyes” were watching them closely

Okay look…Joshua is never one to snoop on people and neither really is Shion but when they spotted Eiichi and Tomochika talking together they put two and two together and started figuring some stuff out. It was no secret really that Eiichi was becoming close with people outside of the RA and they were both grateful for that but there was a bit of shock in this scenario considering that Eii had never once expressly mentioned his interest in Tomo to anyone in the group but then again from what Joshua knew he was very private in things of this magnitude!

The conversation lasted for about 10 minutes or so and Joshua was watched as they parted with Tomo giving Eii a quick peck on the cheek which again shocked the two men who saw this display of affection but they never said a word about it to anyone…even if they knew they were kind of ALREADY going to be busted by Eiji at some point but you know…

As the day went on and everyone did their thing Joshua looked around and noticed that one group whom he was VERY familiar with showed up at the park entrance and he was tempted to go over to see them but he didn’t want to leave Shion whom he had been with the whole day. Shion however told him that he could go if he needed to speak with them about any particular matters that were needed for the day. Joshua thanked him in advance and Kira took over duties with him. He had pretty much done what he needed to do and relieved Joshua for the rest of the day

“You two seemed like you were having a lot of fun today…did you enjoy walking around the park with Curtis-Senpai?” Sumeragi asked and Shion nodded. He knew that even though he just observed most of the day he learned a lot from Joshua’s meetings with the people he was around all day and he decided to try and explain it in as simple a term as possible.

“Joshua is a very unique person in that his energy level follows with whom he is with. He seems to be able to temper it when he is around me but I can tell he is still excited when he sees people that he knows like Ms. Sumisora…it was actually ‘nice’ to see him around her and when we met up with Mr. Sekimura it was interesting to see how he treated me. Josh told me that he can be a very high energy spirit and I’m starting to get more comfortable with that so its fine for me if he is around people like that. I apologize if this doesn’t make any sense!” Shion said in apology but Kira kind of got where he was coming from

“I think I get what you are saying a little. Its kind of like when you joined us and I know, as did Nagi, that you were the kind of person that could be a little introverted but that was because of how you had to deal with so many different energy levels that it was overwhelming. I understand that a lot better now because I used to be that kind of reserved and some would argue that I still am. The thing is that over time you will start to really get comfortable with people away from us and that’s a good thing. If you can’t then trust me this is a scary industry that can eat you up but you are starting to come around. You have us and Joshua, I know Haruka would help you if she could and even Eiichi backs you up. 

We wouldn’t just barge into the Shining Agency after your problem with Shion during the duet project without him saying ‘We have a problem and we need to straighten it out’ because we aren’t like that. We all come from different backgrounds yes but we also have learned through our experiences and we will continue to do that. We have some of the best teachers now and with QUARTET NIGHT and Mr. Curtis its going to be very hard for us to fail. What we need to do is keep learning and maybe someday we will be at the top and we can make Joshua proud of us. What do you think?” Sumeragi asked and Shion nodded. He was very intently listening to everything his Senpai from HEAVENS said but he also was watching Joshua whom seemed happy about something and that was a good thing because he always liked seeing him happy. As the conversation ended Joshua walked over with his friends to reintroduce them to Kira and Shion

“Hey guys you remember our friends from Galaxy Standard right? Turns out they are supposed to be in the lineup tonight for the big concert near the end of the show. I think it’s the boys from B-Pro, GalStan and then we are supposed to see a surprise tonight for the finale. Haruka wouldn’t tell me what it is but its supposed to be a major act finishing up for everyone but its going to be on late. Are you guys okay with staying for the finale or do you want to head home before the end of the concert?” Joshua asked and the two gentlemen agreed that they would do what the rest of HEAVENS wanted. As long as Shion could hold out then they should be fine since he wasn’t used to doing a whole lot of walking like this…well except for his nature hikes he occasionally goes on but still!

“Very well…looks like we will be staying because Eiichi actually told me he wanted to stay but he wanted to see what everyone else wanted to do. He already asked everyone else and they were okay with staying but he was actually concerned if you could make it tonight since you usually aren’t out this late. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Joshua asked again to double check and Shion nodded. He wanted to see what the surprise was at the end of the show much like Joshua so he agreed to stay with his group.

_Later that night_

It was about 6:30 and everyone was trying to find a good place to watch the show. This was hard because the stage was actually raised which you would figure wouldn’t be an issue but when you consider that its all SRO (Standing Room Only) that becomes an issue because then you have to be able to see over people’s heads…this problematic when you are as short as someone like Nagi (Yamato took care of that though) and the others bobbed and weaved their way through to see if they could find a good spot to watch the show. Joshua stayed in the back of the crowd because he didn’t want to get crushed himself (and he was worried about Shion) so he was going to watch from there BUT…he got an interesting surprise!

“CURTIS-SAN!” Came a rather overly cheerful voice from behind him and the GLOMP that ensued would make you think it was Natsuki right?

NOPE!

“Hikaru I’m glad to see you too but can you ease up you startled my friend here!” Joshua exclaimed as Hikaru loosened his death grip on his friend before speaking.

“Sorry friend but I wanted to come say hi and to tell you that Mikado gave me a message to give you.” Hikaru explained and Joshua KIND OF knew where this was going and Shion actually didn’t look terrified because he remembered the conversation from earlier and already placed his hand on Joshua’s shoulder before speaking

“If this is about the show and helping you then Joshua…” Shion trailed off as Joshua turned to look at him and Shion actually had a small smile on his face “please do the song. I want to hear you perform with B-Project tonight!” he told Joshua and Josh just smiled and gently hugged him before thanking him for doing it. He was worried that Shion would be uneasy if he was there by himself but Eiji popped up and explained why

“The reason he wants to see you on stage tonight is because he mentioned to me that he likes observing you when you are with groups away from us. We all do and it would do us a great honor to see this tonight.” Eiji explained and Joshua just smiled and nodded as he looked over at Hikaru and told him it was on!

The way the B-Pro set ACTUALLY worked was that the units would do one song each and then Kodou Ambitious at the end. Well when MooNs finished Mikado got on the mike and explained to everyone the situation

And THIS is how we got to this point!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ladies and Gentlemen” Mikado began “tonight for one of the first times that I can remember we have a special guest helping us out with our part of the concert here in Dreamland and well it truly is a ‘Dream’ for sure! Joshua would you come on out please ?” Mikado asked and Joshua did just that. As the song began and HEAVENS watched as Joshua actually performed the choreography with no real practice and did it flawlessly that actually made them wonder HOW he was able to do it!

The Ootoris knew!

“Joshua likes to study when he gets a breather. He sits in his office on his computer, looks at routines and then goes into the studio when we aren’t there and just works! His vocal skills are very interesting because he can match with almost anyone in any agency from what I’ve seen and he can manipulate with the best of them. It makes me jealous to be honest but there is one thing this means for us friends

When our time comes…we better be ready!”

And with that…the unit known as HEAVENS knew that to achieve their dreams they needed Joshua’s leadership now more than ever and they had to protect him from anyone that tried to steal him from them!

Their journey to the top was officially starting!

**Author's Note:**

> NEXT TIME:
> 
> Joshua: Hey Van have you seen that DVD that was laying around here…the Rom Com that Eiichi let me borrow
> 
> Van: You watch Rom Coms…when did this start
> 
> Joshua: VAN!
> 
> Next time: Van’s road to Mother’s Day or “How to seduce a cutie”
> 
> “Can you find the way to ‘HEAVENS GATE’?”


End file.
